Down At The Farm
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Whitney helps the good people at MooMoo Farm.


"Get bent, you fucking cow!" After flipping the bird the young boy stormed out of the Goldenrod City Gym.

The pink-haired gym leader cringed. She'll never get used to being cussed at. The battle started out like any other battle. His Pidgeotto knocked out her Clefairy, but the tide turned with her Miltank. After a couple of Rollouts his Pidgeotto was down for the count. His Quilava didn't fare much better. The trainer thought that Rollout wouldn't do much damage to his Poliwag, but he forgot that Rollout got stronger with each successful hit.

"Our undefeated champion! Whoo!" One of trainers in the gym, Ariel, jokingly shouted.

"Nobody can expect to win every time," Whitney sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Ariel said. "He'll use this opportunity and he'll clean the floor with you."

Whitney chuckled. "He might want to do that with me now literally."

Ariel then took a slip of paper out of her khaki shorts. "You had a call from the MooMoo Farm while you were battling."

This struck Whitney as odd. Yeah, they both use Miltank, but she used them for battles and the farm used them for milking.

Ariel read the look of confusion on her face. "I don't know what they want," she admitted, shrugging. "They wanted you to call them when you're done."

Whitney took the piece of paper and went to her office. She dialed the number from the paper. After a few rings a man answered it. "Hello, Whitney."

She was momentarily surprised, but this must've been a private phone line. "I was told that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, yes," the man said. "My name is Jack Milton, as you may have heard. Can you spend a few days at our farm?"

"Why?"

"Our Miltank don't want to produce milk. The nearest Nurse Joy is away and the others we called were too busy. Is there any way you can take some time out of your schedule and help us?"

_Well, I could use a vacation…Why not? Fuck it. _"Sure I can, anything to help," Whitney replied. "When do you want me to be there?"

"As soon as possible, the latest being tomorrow," Mr. Milton replied.

"I'll try to be there tonight." She hung up the phone. She immediately closed the gym for a few days and left Ariel in charge with her other duties. After packing a few changes of clothes and some money, she hopped on her Pidgeotto and flew to MooMoo Farm.

Mr. Milton met her as soon as she landed and recalled her Pidgeotto. "Thanks again for helping us. Everyone else was too busy…"

"It's alright," Whitney said, cutting him off. "It's getting late. Is there a room for me?"

"My manners! Where have they gone?" Mr. Milton exclaimed, grabbing her pink backpack. "Please follow me."

He led her into this huge log cabin-looking building. The first floor looked like an old country family restaurant. No one was there except a middle-aged woman.

"How are you?" the woman greeted. "My name is Sheila. I'm Jack's wife."

Whitney shook her hand. "Glad to meet you."

After their brief introduction Mr. Milton led her up some stairs and down the hall, stopping at the last door to the right. The room had some wooden dressers, a wooden bed, and a huge blue-and-green quilt with matching pillows.

"Take as much time as you need to get settled," Mr. Milton said, placing the backpack by the bed. "The bathroom is on the opposite end of the hall on the left. Dinner will be set in an hour or so." Then he left.

Whitney quickly threw her clothes in the dresser closest to the door. She used the toilet and washed her hands. Having nothing else to do she took out her cell phone and played games. Dinner with homemade food was fantastic! She filled herself up with steak and mashed potatoes, and finished it off with some of the farm's famous ice cream. Excusing herself, she went to her room, changed into her pink-and-white nightgown, and went to bed.

Something awoke her. She checked her phone: 12:45 am. A low moan prevented her from going back to sleep. Puzzled, Whitney looked out the window. It seemed to be coming from outside. Then a loud roar resounded. Whatever it was Whitney had to investigate it. She bounced outside with only her pink-and-white nightgown and blue-and-black knee-high socks.

She probably should've taken her Pokémon with her, but she decided against it. Hopefully whatever it was would just flee at the sight of her. The sounds seemed to be coming from the barn, so she tiptoed toward the opened barn door and peeked inside.

There was a wild Tauros, pawing at the ground and rumbling. He was shaking his mane violently and snorting, yet he didn't charge. There were a few Miltank in the corner of the barn, but they weren't afraid. They seemed…excited for him to be there. They just stood there and mooed. Then one of them walked up to him on all fours and presented her backside to him, looking back and mooing as if asking him something. Tauros stuck his nose into her heated sex

Then an idea struck Whitney. They had stopped producing milk because they needed to mate. Every few years or so they have to produce young or they would dry up permanently. However, something odd struck Whitney. MooMoo Farm had been here for generations. Surely Mr. Milton knew about this. What's even stranger was that the Tauros didn't seem to have a brand.

She didn't have time to ponder. Tauros began to lick the Miltank's vulva. Miltank gave a soft moan and wiggled her butt. The other two Miltank just watched, obviously very excited by what they saw. The large member between his legs began to lengthen. Whitney's eyes grew bigger. _It must've been the length and width of my arm! At least! Each of nuts must've been the size of my fist!_ The penis jerked up toward his stomach and began to twitch.

Whitney's face flushed. Her cheeks were so hot that you could fry an egg on them. Her loins began to secrete a gooey liquid. _Why am I getting excited by this?_ As she watched Tauros licking Miltank's pussy, her hand subconsciously went underneath her nightgown and underneath her striped panties.

Tauros withdrew his head away, a thin string of the Miltank's arousal connecting them. Licking his nose he threw his entire upper body onto her. Her legs braced the sudden addition of weight. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, anticipating the coupling. Tauros shifted his groin, trying to align his sex with hers. With each prod the Miltank moaned and mooed in sexual ecstasy.

With each prod Whitney moaned in sexual agony. She had seen Pokémon mate before, but this was the first time she was aroused by it. Even though, if she had thought about it, she always had felt a peculiar itch in her groin.

She slipped a finger into her hole and slowly pumped it in and out. As she was fingering herself she couldn't help it but imagine her in the place of the Miltank! Oddly enough, this thought did not sicken her, but made her hornier. Sick of how restrictive her panties were, she withdrew her hand and quickly pulled them down to her ankles. Then she lifted her nightgown to the small of her back and spread her legs. Bending forward to watch the rutting, she resumed masturbating. Within moments she inserted another finger. She tried to time her actions with the Tauros'—when he pumped his rod into the Miltank, she pumped her fingers into her lewd hole; when he withdrew, her fingers withdrew.

The thought of getting caught never crossed her mind. It was fogged over with the base animalistic need for sex. If she had been caught, she probably wouldn't have cared that she was doing something extremely lewd that was meant for private.

Tauros quickened his pacing and Whitney quickened hers. His nostrils were flaring and snorting, hers were flaring and snorting. Her guttural moans were loud, but the Miltank's moans were far louder. Whitney's breasts jiggled violently as her ribcage accommodated her lungs to breathe rapidly.

It wasn't long before the Miltank let out a mighty roar, as if she was being slaughtered. Tauros' hindquarters tensed as his cock filled her womb with his seed. Whitney's fingers fucked herself as fast as she could, eager for the impending orgasm.

However, it wouldn't be so. Tauros withdrew from her, his once-massive prick deflating and dripping cum all over the barn floor. The Miltank collapsed on the floor, her face plastered with relief. The other two Miltank puffed up their cheeks, disappointed that they weren't to be serviced by him. Whitney withdrew her fingers, also disappointed that she couldn't get herself to climax. In failing to do so, she wasn't all that interested in pleasuring herself. Her tunnel ached in protest.

"I…I just want to get fucked!" Whitney hissed underneath her breath. It had been far too long since her lower lips have been around a hard shaft.

Whitney heard a loud snort behind her and froze. Goosebumps dotted across her exposed skin. As she was about to turn around she felt something wet and cold nuzzle against her lewd flower, hot breath blasted over her clitoris.

Another Tauros had been watching a peculiar spectacle—a pink-haired human with her hindquarters exposed and obviously in heat. He was about to walk away when his knob filled with blood and hardened. The human's heated whimpers made him consider something that he had never even heard of—mounting this human female. Even though she was watching two Pokémon engaging in a mating ritual he wasn't too sure if she would be willing.

Now there was a tongue going across her vulva. Whitney gasped. She responded by grinding her hips and bracing her against the door with her arms outstretched. Her knees started to buckle. Then Tauros stuck his tongue inside her and was lapping her juices out of it. This sudden jolt of pleasure made her legs give out and she fell face first onto the barn floor.

Whitney winced in pain, holding her hands and looking over the scrapes on her hands. Then it hit her that she wasn't alone. Standing about twenty feet from her were the Tauros and Miltank. After a moment of awkward silence the Tauros behind her stepped forward and jerked his head to the left. The first Tauros and Miltank slinked past her, giving the second Tauros and Whitney some privacy.

"Awww, fudge!" Whitney exclaimed after she noticed her panties had been ripped in two. Then her eyes met with the Tauros'. There was some sort of communication between then. She now knew what to do. She threw her night gown over her head and tossed it away to the side.

"Please," she began to beg, "please let me have your dick." On any other day she would have never said this, but needs have an interesting way of hijacking the minds of highly evolved beings and now her mind told her that she needed a good fucking.

The site before Tauros was breathtaking! Her skin seemed to glow underneath the barn light. Her D-cup breasts were tipped with nipples that looked like cherries and areolas as big as a half dollar. She was thin but fairly toned. Hot pink pubes were like a blanket over her aromatic and dripping vagina. The stocking she still had on her legs were like a bow on this nice package of sexual delights.

Whitney crawled in between his hind legs and grabbed hold of his shaft. It was thicker and firmer than any other penis she had ever had. She put it up to her wrist, but it was a centimeter wider. The upper half was a soft pink and as it got lower it was covered in brownish-orange peach fuzz. His testicles were as large as plums and his sack hung a good four inches and covered in the same peach fuzz. It must've at least be sixteen inches! It all looked delicious. Licking her lips, she gave the tip a tentative lick all the way around.

Tauros' body jerked a little. He's never been touched like this with any of his mating partners. Then again none of them had opposable thumbs.

Her lips graced around the edges of his tip as her lips coated it with her saliva, enhancing the pleasure. A clear liquid oozed out of his urethra, but she didn't notice until she lapped it up. It surprised her at first—it tasted strongly of hay. It lured her mouth back over the tip, wrapped her lips around it, and her tongue continued the caress, particularly over his urethra. With gusto she lapped his precum and swallowed it down as if it was the best caramel in the world. Her hands alternated going up and down his shaft.

This was superb! He could feel his nuts jingle. Even his penis became harder, as if it was even possible!

As her mouth was pleasuring him her hand reached underneath her and started to fingerfuck her aching channel. Tauros' fur brushed against the top of her pink head.

As good as this was, Tauros pulled his dick from her mouth. Whitney protested, "Hey!" She soon shut up as Tauros nudged her up to a haystack that was lying on the floor. Immediately she got the idea. She rested her upper body and breasts on top of it, propping up her hips. As the other Tauros did to the Miltank, this one put himself over her and prodded her ass with his dick. His hind legs were on either side of Whitney's. He jerked his hips towards hers, but he kept missing.

"Let me help," she said. Then reaching back she grabbed his shaft and guided it to her opening. She gulped. This is bigger than anything that had ever been in her. She tried fisting herself before, but her arm got tired before she could get anything out of it.

"OH MYYYYYY!" she roared as he found his mark. He immediately shoved two inches into her. She howled in pain, "Easy! Easy!" Tauros leaned forward and gave her shoulder a lick as a form of an apology. After a few minutes the pain became pleasure, and she gyrated her hips. Her blood-engorged clit was placed snugly against his prick, so every time she moved her vagina became bigger to better accommodate him.

"Go…ahead," Whitney huffed through her lust, mind clouded almost too much for her to talk coherently. Slowly he inched more of him into her, and with every inch it became slicker. It wasn't too long until he reached her cervix, with a good six inches of cockmeat. She stamped her feet on the ground, trying to contain her ecstasy. Her fists tore away straw.

"This. Is. HEAVEN!" Whitney grunted. "Make me your female."

With that Tauros pulled out almost to the point that his flared tip came out and slammed against her cervix. He repeated this motion over and over, each time a little harder than the last. The force snapped her head up every time. Dropping all pretenses aside, she was being fucked like the animal that she was. Their moans and screams mingled together in perfect harmony, the wet sounds of their sexes providing the most fitting backdrop. The lewd smells began to overtake the smell of the barn.

"Stop! Stop!" Whitney yelled. "Pull out!"

Confused, he obeyed. The reason why became apparent as she flipped onto her back and guided his penis back inside her. She interlocked her fingers and put them over his head. Her legs spread as wide as they could and rested her heels on his sides.

"I…like…m-making love…like this," she huffed.

Tauros' cheeks became flushed. This had taken so many turns to the weird he could no longer keep track of it, but as he gazed into her dreamy eyes he was glad that it did. Whitney closed her eyes and tilted her chin up, bringing his mouth to hers. She laid a couple big wet kisses before slipping her tongue in. She explored his mouth vigorously until she found his and proceeded to dance with his tongue. Taking her lead, his longer tongue swirled around hers, pushing them into her mouth.

Their hips bucked in unison. Their cries and moans tried to drown each other out. It wasn't long until he climaxed into her aching pussy. Whitney groaned in ecstasy. Hot semen spurted against the walls of her canal and cervix, and she could feel every drop. She gently released her hold of him and landed on the hay. She could feel his load trickle out of her hole, all warm and bubbly. It tickled. Tauros lapped up the sweat off her heaving bosoms. The smell of his semen intoxicated her.

A door opened in a darkened room. There was a huge screen on the wall and beneath it was a home computer setup. Sheila Milton quietly closed the door and walked to Jack Milton, who was sitting at the chair in front of the monitor.

"Did it succeed?" she said, motioning toward the screen with a feed of Whitney's quivering pussy leaking Pokémon jizz.

"We have plenty of footage," Jack replied with a devilish smile. "I thought that it would take about a week to corral her into this. This cow will give us plenty of money."

"You think someone would squeal?" Sheila asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. One of our biggest customers is the champion after all. His silence is easily bought."

The next morning Whitney was tense. It's no wonder she felt like that; she had fucked a Pokémon last night and she knew that she wasn't exactly quiet about it. As she was pulling out her night gown from last night from the washer she almost bumped into Sheila.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Whitney blurted out. The stench of semen hit her nostrils. A lump formed in her throat. The washer hadn't cleaned out the smell, and she had put extra detergent in it!

"Did you have a nice night?" Sheila asked with a smile on her face.

Whitney gulped. "Yes, yes!" she managed to say.

"I hope the _bed_ wasn't too hard for you. Also, some Tauros had somehow managed to find their way into the Miltank barn. I hope they weren't too loud with their _business_." Whitney's face couldn't have gotten more scarlet. "We forgot that Pokémon had needs, too. Here." Sheila handed her a pokéball. "Consider this payment for dragging you out here."

"Thanks," Whitney said, pocketing the pokéball. She put her clothes in the dryer and as she tried to leave Sheila placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If you ever want to release some stress again, you can come here again and tend to your new Tauros," Sheila whispered.


End file.
